Бюро Совершенствования Магии
Бюро Совершенствования Магии — магическое учреждение, расположенным в Земном Краю. В аниме оно служило волшебной научно-исследовательской лабораторией, где Уртир Милкович был принесена её матерью Ур,Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 141, Стр. 8 в надежде на спасение её жизни.Fairy Tail Манга: Глава 241, Стр.16-18 Во главе Бюро стоял Брэйн даже после создания своей Тёмной Гильдии Орасион Сейс.Fairy Tail Аниме: Эпизод 116 Расположение Бюро находилось на сухой каменистой равнине, в непосредственной близости от нее не было никаких других зданий или признаков цивилизации; однако, хотя днем и не видно, но ночью видно присутствие застроенной территории, на которой много высоких стройных сооружений с освещенными окнами. Кроме того, некоторые горы среднего размера, как показано, располагаются довольно далеко от сооружения, тонкие скальные образования тут и там простираются вверх от земли, и в течение, казалось бы, вечно солнечных дней, дующий ветер поднимает облака пыли, которые пересекают место. Внешний Вид В манге четкого представления о внешнем виде лаборатории не дано; здание смутно показано во время взрыва, когда Уртир Милкович вызвала его разрушение.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Page 10 В аниме Бюро приобрело механический облик: это было чрезвычайно высокое здание, по-видимому, состоящее из металла, форма которого очень напоминала серп луны, опирающийся на землю одним краем, с серией массивных, темных кабеле-образных структур, соединяющие его нижнюю изогнутую часть с землей и удерживающие его на месте. В основании здания, разбросанного здесь и там по всей его территории, были красные части, выступающие наружу в нескольких направлениях, в то время как остальная часть конструкции была металлической, с множеством более тонких частей, выступающих наружу по всему периметру, которые напоминали антенны или трубы. Внутренний Вид The manga showed brief views of the laboratory's interiors, these being a seeming research room, the cell Ultear Milkovich was held in and a consulting room. The first contained a metal table, surrounded by technological devices in the form of wires and large, syringe-like objects connected to mechanical arms, which had four leather cuffs sprouting from it, used to restrain a young Ultear during the experiments on her Magic Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Page 8 A small shelf bearing more devices, together with some sheets, was visible nearby. Ultear's cell possesses metal walls, enforced with bolts in their lower parts, seemed to be closed by bars, and contained a metal bowl, similar to those used to feed animals, bearing the number "009". The consulting room was the most normal-looking one, possessing wooden floor and walls, as well as a window overlooking the outside world and a series of sheets, attached both to the walls and to a noticeboard. A shelf sat near one of the walls, bearing several books, a flowerpot, some jars and what looked like a calendar covered in a chess pattern. A light curtain with upper edges decorated by a rhomb pattern stood beside the mobile, and an armchair was placed nearby, on which sat the seeming operator in charge of medical visits.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Page 14 In the anime, the Bureau was instead shown to possess space-age corridors with walls curving outwards, making the corridors themselves look larger and granting them a certain reminiscence to galleries, and inclined ceilings. The azure walls and ceilings were crossed at regular intervals by greenish black frames which, on the former ones, also bore round, flat lamps in the middle part of the walls. The mildly thin section acting as the floor was black and covered in a series of greenish spots of various sizes, and on some parts of the walls are elongated, curved doors with arched edges, closed by a greenish substance, which could be temporarily opened, with a hole creating in its center and then extending to reveal the entire opening, in order for people to access the rooms behind them. The room Ultear stayed in had a slightly different color scheme from the corridor giving access to it, with its black floor having been covered in red spots. The walls, while retaining a color similar to the corridor's ones, were shown to be straight, with the one overlooking the outside world being flanked by a window which is placed on the outer section of the ceiling. This lit up the white, short platform which housed the room's bed; a bed which, being designed for a child, had a large, cartoonish snake, yellowish and blue in color, as well as covered in elongated brown and white spots, acting as the headboard. Bright colors were visible on other parts of the bed, as well as one the room's walls, adorned by a series of colored geometrical forms in reliefs. To the right side of the room from the entrance, what looked like several large, childlike toys were visible, and some puff-like objects, reminiscent of oversized flocks, were scattered against the walls. Ultear was also shown to be often restrained in an otherwordly room, to be subjected to tests to increase her Magic Power. This took the form of a very large, round and very deep pit, with carved, light walls, crossed by a series of web-like wires used to tie Ultear up and suspend her over the chasm. The barely visible ceiling seemed to be full of round holes, with light coming out from them. Hanging above the chasm and overlooking it was a very large mechanical structure which, matching the moon-theme of the building itself, took the form of a stylized crimson sun joined with a silver crescent moon, covering the former's left part. Both stars bore wicked-looking faces, with a large eye, possessing a greenish stylized star as pupil, present on each of them, and a sneering mouth being shared between them. The sun's wavy rays, composed of green metal, jutted outwards from the two sneering stars' sides, alternated with mechanical protrusions. The lightning up of the star-shaped eyes of the sun and the moon sent purple shockwaves along the wires restraining Ultear, starting the process which increased Ultear's Magic Power, at the same time causing her excruciating pain. Известные События In the manga, it is unknown what the laboratory's purpose was, but Ultear Milkovich was brought there by her mother Ur in hopes of reducing her overly great Magic Power, which was harming her body. The operator addressed to by Ur made claims that they had treated similar cases before. However, instead of curing Ultear, the laboratory's personnel experimented on her in order to further increase her Magic Power, at the same time telling Ur that her child had died, in order for her not to be an hindrance to whatever their plans might have been. Ultear managed to escape, but, after returning home and becoming convinced that her mother had abandoned her in favor of her pupils Lyon Vastia and Gray Fullbuster, she made her way back to the laboratory, in order to gain more and more Magic Power so one day she can take revenge on Ur. Eventually, having grown too powerful for her captors to control her, Ultear killed the staff and destroyed the building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 241, Pages 8-10 In the anime, the Bureau was described by one of its employees as a "facility that invents a range of new Magic", and was placed under Brain's control. The Bureau seemed to extensively work to develop ways of increasing Magic Power, employing humans as test subjects, and having no qualms about inflicting pain upon them to achieve their goals. Once the Bureau stopped being of use to him, Brain, already the leader of Oración Seis back then, had it destroyed by overloading Ultear of Magic Power, with the girl seemingly being the only survivor aside from him. Ссылки Навигация EN:Bureau of Magical Development Категория:Локации Категория:Требуется Перевод